Nightfall
by Wutizlyfe
Summary: While discovering her past Bella Swan stumbles upon her future. Forks will never be the same when Bella Swan returns years after seemingly disappearing into thin air. Shortly after her arrival, the creatures that go bump in the night realize that the only thing that is more powerful than them are the things that grow stronger in the light.
1. Introduction: The Return

**AN: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer owns all characters. I do though happen to own this particular universe in which they live.**

** I know it's been a long time since I've uploaded anything...and many of you may not want to read this unless I finish the other stories. At this time I can't promise I will— only because I haven't been inspired to finish them. Life got really hectic for me and with everything that has happened, I changed. I won't say I'll never update—but I will say at this time this story will be my focus. I am not giving up on those stories...I am just not yet ready to continue them. I do hope you all will at least give this one a chance. This story excites me because out of all the hundreds of stories I've read on here I have never read one like this particular one. Honestly, for the past four months, this story idea has been playing on a loop in my mind. I really hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

_**Introduction: **__**The Return**_

BPOV

I didn't decide to come back home.

Everything in my bones told me not to. My mind turned over and over every reason why I shouldn't. My gut screamed every second of every day to never even think of returning to the place I once called home. My heart and hands let go of the people I once held onto and I never consciously decided to reach back out for them.

Yet, here I was—standing at the edge of town, wondering how the hell I came to be standing there.

I stared at the welcome sign for what seemed like seconds but as the sun rose and set, I knew it was hours. I knew my body must be tired, hungry and in need to be relieved but I couldn't feel anything. I was numb—I couldn't feel anything. Well, that isn't entirely true because I felt fear. I felt pure unmeasurable fear. All though hours raced by my green eyes didn't stray from that sign. They didn't blink, flutter or water.

'FORKS, WELCOMES YOU.' A part of me hated this sign because it now represented the people, I hurt…it represented everything I lost. Everything I left behind.

Hours later or quite possibly days later my legs finally began to move and without truly meaning to I was passing that welcome sign and walking into town.

I remember when I was a little girl I would stare out of the back window as our car past miles and miles of forest. I remember how it would seem like in the blink of an eye I'd finally see one of the only gas stations in town, and then more miles before we start to see houses—and then buildings that made up small businesses.

I remember looking at all of the houses with excitement because the more we passed the closer I was to being home. This walk my legs were currently unmindfully doing had the speed that can only be described as a snail's crawl and this trip was not filled with excitement. I felt my body start to become more alert with every step. Something I had shut off a long time ago seemed to be stemming from my stomach like a radioactive bomb. My body began to feel the true neglect I had done it and the closer I got to "home" the more I knew I was close to shutting down completely.

A car hunk snaps me out of my head and made my eyes focus on my surroundings. I looked away from the road in front of me and over to the white vehicle beside me. I knew he was coming. I don't know why this fact made me so exhaustingly angry, but it did. I knew I wouldn't make it home—I knew it. My body—my mind was waiting for this so that it could take its leave. Before I could even speak a door was opening and shutting and the man in uniform was rushing towards me. I know this man. This man knows me. No.

This man knew me.

"God, please…Bell is that you?" the rough voice of the man I once called father rings out and without my permission, my heart stutters because it hears the pain in his voice. Pain. That's what I've caused him—all of them. What I will undoubtedly cause the rest of them.

His arms wrap tightly around my shoulders like a snake's grip on its prey. My head is now somehow trapped in his chest. I think a part of him is hoping that with this vice grip of a hold I will not leave. I want to tell him that I won't leave him again. I want to tell him that I never meant to. I want to say so much, but my lips seem to be stuck together. "It's you…I can't believe it… h-h-how Bella, it's you—" His voice fades away in the distance and I know it's because my body is finally taking the rest, I didn't give it. My mind screams at my lips yelling at them to work. It's screaming that they need to speak—they need to protect. I know I have even less than a second to get out all that I need to get out, so I rush to tell him.

"Charlie—no-no hospitals. Don't… take…me."

**– FOUR DAYS LATER –**

"Billy, it's been days and she still isn't awake. I mean she hasn't so much as moved since she passed out in my arms. I-I-know she said no hospitals, but this isn't normal. The only reason I know she's not dead is because I can see her chest rise with every breath—" Although Charlie is currently downstairs and I'm upstairs laying in my old bed, I can faintly hear Billy's voice.

"Charlie, you need to try to remain calm—"

"DAMMIT BILLY… I-I can't be calm about any of this! My baby girl shows up in weird clothing looking like she's been locked away for the last three years but she…she still somehow doesn't look like my baby girl at all...don't you tell me to calm down!" It's silent for a beat and I know it's because Charlie realizes he may have been too loud. I can't blame him for freaking out. I can't blame him for anything.

"This isn't…. I don't understand how…I can't calm down. I can't."

I force myself to stop listening to their conversation. There is no point in eavesdropping because I know that no matter what is said there will not be a conclusion until I give answers. That is if I give answers. I raise my head and look around a room I hadn't seen in years. My room looks exactly how I left it and I don't know whether to be happy that Charlie didn't donate my stuff or sad that he just couldn't move on.

My body feels like I slept for months instead of days as I get out of bed and stretch. I think this may be because a part of me has been sleeping for months...years even. I look down at the giant shirt that's covering my body and the matching sweats that are at least four sizes too big. I can tell by the pine and ocean smell that they belong to Charlie.

I can't imagine he won't have questions about the several weapons that were hidden on me and in my previous clothes. _Sigh_. I can't know if it's safe to tell him the truth—but I do know I'm tired of lying.

I silently walk across the hall and look in the mirror. The bags that once took up a permanent home under my eyes are now gone. My green eyes seem to now be blazing and simmering all at once. My lips no longer look thin, cracked or chapped but look soft and full. My hair—my hair seems to be fuller and more beautiful than ever as it falls in deep sandy brown curls at my waist. One would think I had just left the salon instead of just waking up from a deep sleep.

Even I cannot deny the truth. That even I fall for this illusion—this trap. I am beautiful. I look away from my reflection because although there is absolutely nothing in my stomach I start to feel queasy.

When I make eye contact with myself again, all I see is resentment. "Breathe… breathe…breathe…breathe ….breathe…breathe…breathe." I close my eyes and remind myself of what my lungs should be doing automatically.

"Bells," Charlie is standing in the doorway looking at me as if I am both an angel and a demon before him. _Well, he's not too far off_. "Charlie—I—I can't…" I feel my eyes do something they haven't done in years—not since…_his_ death. "I'm so sorry Charlie," I say as the tears finally spillover. He has me almost as quickly in his arms as he did days ago. "Bells, it's okay. I'm just—just glad to have you back."

I can't help but let out a sound that's somewhere between a laugh and a sob. A laugh because the simple fact is that even with everything he has gone through he still hasn't changed. Charlie was still a man of few words. He was still my dad. A sob because after everything he's gone through—everything they have gone through… I feared it had only just begun.

I couldn't allow myself to think about everything because at this moment the tears I had kept at bay for years were now spilling from me and into my father's chest. I cried for my father and his pain, for _their pain_, and for my own. I cried for the girl I once was, I cried for the woman I was—and also the woman I was foretold to be. I cried because the love of my existence was dead—and had been dead for years. I cried because there was no power in any universe to bring him back to me. I cried for the future that was stolen from us. I cried because he made me promise him not to join him. I cried because even though I was back home...nothing would ever be normal again. I cried because even with the knowledge of how much I had hurt my own father—I would still go back. I would do it all again. I would give everything up for _him_.

As my tears drenched Charlie's shirt, the clouds just like countless times before began to follow my lead and it rained down hard—and with every sob from my chest lightning roared louder, and louder.

* * *

AN:

Everything isn't what it seems...so stick around for all of the twists and turns. Weekly updates. See you soon! Please be safe everyone!

\- Wutizlyfe


	2. Chapter One:

_**Authors note:**_

_**I don't own these Characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**_

_**Okay, I should have told you all before that there will be a few things different about the vampires in my story. I promise you that they won't be too far from the cannon Twilight vampires.**_

_**Well, Buckle up. I promise everything will eventually be revealed and explained thoroughly. Time is a tricky thing...we just have to let it run its course.**_

_**This chapter starts with three separate letters to our Isabella.**_

* * *

**Chapter One: What the hell is going on in Forks High?**

_**\- Nightfall -**_

_April 8th, 1917_

_My dearest Isabella _

_Only months ago, I thought I loved you but since I last saw you, I know love is but a simple word to the emotion I feel for you, my dear. _

_All the time I have known you, and still, I am somehow even more amazed by your beauty each day. I cannot fathom a day without you, and this is why even still as the sun shines in the sky with the hint of you tomorrow, I miss you._

_How is it so that hours feel like centuries, my love? How is it that even with your promise of tomorrow the pain of you being absent today is unbearable?_

_I have heard tales of women having fears before they wed. My, Isabella I can only assure you that I would sooner do in myself before I hurt you, before making one tear fall from your bonnie brown eyes._

_I promise thee that I will never try to stop you from being the as you say, free spirit, you are. I promise to honor you. I promise to adore you. I promise to remain faithful to you. I promise to love you forever. I promise to kiss you soundly every time I walk in a room—and twice before I leave. I promise to love you beyond time. _

_Your husband to be,_

_Edward_

**_ \- NightFall - _**

_1919_

_Isabella,_

_Forgive me the medicine they have given me has made me forget the month, and I'm sure so much else. I don't know if this will reach you but if it does, I want you to know I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything._

_Mary Alice_

**_ \- NightFall -_**

_February 11__th__, 1921_

_You with all your light could not remove the darkness that now lives because of her death. I know what you told me, but you must know that I could not bear to hope. I could not wait for a family when she will have none. __Isabella, please forgive me._

_I have gone to join her._

_Esme_

**_\- NightFall - _**

**BPOV**

"Bella, it will be okay. I pulled some strings and after speaking with the School board and Mrs. Cope they decided since you were in advanced AP classes you won't have to redo all three years. So, that just leaves your senior year…I know you must feel like you're being left behind but you have to remember—you were already ahead. So, this puts you where you would have been if you didn't get my smarty pants genes." He's making a joke…or at least trying to. This is good. Joking, this is a sign of healing—or at least attempting to heal.

It had been two months since my 'return' and although Charlie was somehow able to keep my immaculate return quite from the major press—the town was buzzing with the knowledge of my return. The day after what can only be described as my break down, Charlie made it clear that I could explain everything to him in my own time. He then told me he only needed four questions at that moment answered. _Did someone take advantage of me? If someone took me, did I think they were looking for me? Am I okay? Lastly, he looked me in my eyes and asked me if I was hungry._ If I was a better woman, I would have jumped to explain to my father what exactly happened—and why I looked like me, but not like me.

I'm not that woman.

I answered Charlie's questions simply, No, No, I'm better now. Yes. Unbelievably, that was enough for him. At first, I told myself that he was just happy that I was alive and well but after the first month I concluded he must be getting answers or something close to it from another source.

My intuition was telling me that Billy or an elder from the Quileute Tribe had spoken to him—that maybe one if not multiple people from the tribe were telling him their theories—telling him lore. If this was so then, for now, that was okay. I knew that they would get as close to the truth as they could and maybe then I could ease Charlie in with the full truth.

I wasn't positive that they were feeding him information but I'm selfishly choosing to believe this so that I have peace about keeping him in the dark.

When Charlie looked at me on that day with love, concern and a hint of fear surrounding him. I honestly didn't know where to start. I still don't know where to start. I can't simply start at the beginning because truthfully the timeline on everything is so fucked.

How does one tell their father that they're not human? That they have never been human. How do you tell your father that he believed you to be gone for only three years, but you were gone for six? How does one tell their father that the bouncing baby girl he brought home from the hospital wasn't human — the bottom line was I wasn't ready to tell him then.

Truthfully, two months later and I'm unsure if I will ever be ready to tell him.

"Charlie I'm honestly just happy to have somewhere to go that won't make you worry. It will be nice to stretch my legs." Since I had been back, I noticed that Charlie's heart quickened anytime I mention going for a walk or a hike in the woods. I knew even though I would be out of his sight at school he'd feel more comfortable knowing he can check up on me through the staff at school.

I sensed a part of him couldn't help but believe that I left on my own—just like he believes Renee did. If only he knew I had no desire to leave him, and neither did she. Charlie and a promise I made so long ago is the only reason I'm still breathing.

"Well, now…I'm allowed to worry—"

Yes, you are because I was missing, and you still don't know where the hell I was.

"—because I'm your father bells." Yeah, that's a legitimate reason too. I'm so sorry Dad. I'm sorry.

"Well, Charlie—I think I'm going to get some sleep before school tomorrow. I can practically feel the stares already." I stand up from the kitchen table and hope to make a normal human paced exit before he speaks.

"Bells." Dammit, I was almost in the clear.

I turn to see him looking down at the table and I can tell by the veins sticking out in his neck and the sound of his heart speeding up that he's forcing himself to meet my eyes. Once his brown eyes, the eyes that were once mine as well look into my now green eyes I know that he knows more than I thought. He knows enough.

"If anyone is staring at you—it's because they can see you have an otherworldly beauty." This is bait.

I don't say anything. I don't know what to say.

Hours later I'm tossing and turning in my bed. My mind won't turn off and for some reason, my instincts are telling me that someone is trying to watch me. It's a weird sensation because I know that if someone was seeing me that I'd know but I can't shake this feeling that someone is actively searching to see me. I'd say this is weird, but I stopped using that word six years ago.

I can't help but stare at the ceiling as I start to hum _my lullaby_. Sleep will not be finding me tonight but that doesn't mean I cannot seek out comfort.

I watch the sun rays dance across my room as they rise to the ceiling. I can tell even by the first light of day that it's going to be a hot sunny day. August in Forks was the usually high sixties but today would be in the seventies. I know without even looking at the clock that it's time for me to get ready for school. Five years ago, I never thought I'd ever been in school again. Look at me now about to go through senior year. Again.

As I look through my closet for something to wear, I quickly realize that none of this will fit my frame. When I left home, I was almost as flat as aboard. Now my 5'4 frame had a large C bust and ass that put Beyoncé's and J-Lo to shame. Years ago, I was happy to have this body but now I just wished I could look like the old me. I didn't want attention. I wanted to go through the rest of Charlie's life as a blip on everyone's radar.

After looking through my small wardrobe I found a plain black t-shirt that fits well enough. If I paired it with a pair of Charlie black sweats, and vans maybe I wouldn't look too much like a homeless runaway like their all assuming I am.

I can't even lie to myself. I'm looking at myself in the mirror and the baggy but somehow still fitted top and baggy bottoms still don't hide my beauty or my body. My mood is instantly ruined and almost as quickly as flicking a light switch, I notice that the sun is notably not as bright through the window. Well, nevermind on it being a sunny day, the clouds were here to stay.

Sigh. I have to get a handle of my emotions.

Charlie is not and has never been a good actor so when I make my quite descent downstairs, I know I've startled him. He looks away from the window like he was caught doing something wrong instead of just looking outside.

"Good morning," I say and my intuition tells me he's going to try to bait me again. "Yeah it was a sunny day, but now it's kind of gloomy. Kind of—kind of like your mood." He stares at me trying to see through me, through the illusion. I know without meeting them that his eyes are waiting, waiting for me to confirm—waiting for me to deny." His aura was a deep orange and at this moment I knew that he was not allowing himself to feel all that he needed to feel.

I keep my eyes steady on the table in front of me and grab an apple from the fruit bowl. " Yeah, kind of like my mood—or kind of just unpredictable like Fork's regular irregular weather." I give him a small 'please drop this' smile as I put my apple in the small compartment of my bookbag.

"Well, have a good day…if any of the kids give you any trouble—" I cut him off "don't worry, I'll see you later Charlie." I give him another smile but this one is meant to calm him, and I quickly make my exit.

A few days ago, Charlie told me that Billy's son Jacob was tuning up a truck that he bought off Billy for me. I told him that it was unnecessary—that not only did I not mind walking, but I preferred to walk the somewhat short distance to school but Charlie wasn't having it.

So, even though Charlie did not like it... we compromised. The truck wouldn't be done until tomorrow morning, so today I would be walking to and from school instead of riding in the cruiser but after today for Charlie's peace of mind, I would be driving the truck.

The walk was over too soon. The cool air from this now cloudy day was calming to me. I honestly don't think I had a conscious thought the whole walk to school.

Fortunately for me, the parking lot had no stragglers and as I walked up the front steps of the school the last sense of calm left me.

As soon as I opened the front doors of the school, I was hit with strong sweet smells.

They were like nothing I had smelt before but still, I knew that I should be able to place them. Even with my keen sense of smell I couldn't pinpoint the smell, it was almost like it was somehow too strong all the while covered or dulled by similar smells. If the smell hit me then the feel in the air just about knocked me out. Electric. That's the only way I knew how to describe the area. It was almost as if someone had taken and then magnified the size of a stun gun and held it against my entire body. While my body was experiencing all of this I got a strange feeling again, my instincts were telling me that someone is trying to watch me.

_What the hell is going on in Forks High?_

The only thing I can think of is that some of the students here are maybe some form of supernatural creatures— nothing like the fae but definitely of strong prestige. Over the last six years I had come face to face with three Fae and although I could feel them near it was nothing quite like this.

Maybe I was just freaking out. There was the fact that I was starting senior year over...alone…without him.

Yes, it must be hitting me how truly fucked up the rest of my existence will be. An endless cycle. Forced to be around "people my age." People who I have never been able to relate with even before the knowledge of why I would never be like them. Maybe the truth was the only person I was able to relate to...died long ago and the sooner I let him go—the sooner I won't fantasize about killing myself.

There are a few hundred students in this building…I was bound to start to become more… aware. I haven't even been inside a full minute and I already hate Forks High.

The front office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, blue-flecked commercial carpet, notices, and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. At first sight of the plants, I felt myself peak up but then I quickly realized that they were just plastic pots filled with plastic plants.

A spark of anger hit me with this realization and a part of me fantasized about ripping them from the pot but just as quickly as the anger came, it left quickly taking the thought with it.

_What the hell is going on in Forks High_?

A woman with hair so dark it looked jet black looked up. "Can I help you?" I could see her eyes dilate and I immediately shifted my weight from one foot to another.

This is so awkward.

"Ms. Green, I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her and saw the immediate realization and maybe even excitement in her blue eyes. "Oh, yes..mhm..Ms. Swan..of course. You have grown…so umm… much." Jesus – I knew people would be shocked to see me but I didn't expect Ms. Green's voice to be laced with a hint of lust. This is just wrong on so many levels.

"I mean…Wow…I-I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school. If you get lost or need any help, honey. Don't hesitate to come back and I'll help you with your need—I-I-I-I mean with what you need." She blushed as she quickly handed me several sheets. This is so awkward.

I thanked her and was on my way to start my first day of hell. I tried to keep my face down by watching my feet. I didn't need to—I had long stopped being clumsy but I would much rather look at my shoes than at the faces of horny prepubescent teens who wanted to walk down memory lane with me. I knew deep down that any attempt I made to fall into the background would be failed attempts...but I still hoped.

When I finally made it to my first class I let out a deep sigh. The classroom was too small. A few people were standing around near the back desks but other than that the room was empty. I found a seat in the front row in the far corner of the room. I didn't want to sit in the back because then people could turn around and look at me.

I don't know what charlie did but the teacher Mr. Mills did not make me introduce myself or even acknowledge me. One would think that this was just a regular day because he started class with no reference to the elephant in the room. Mr. Mills's lecture faded away and before I realized what was going on the bell rang and the class was leaving the room.

I waited for everyone to leave before exiting the room. I knew before I got out my seat that someone was waiting out of sight for me. As soon as I walked out of the door he came from the right and almost literally pounce on me.

"Isabella Swan? Wow...you look.. just wow" He looked like the stereotypical jock mixed with a surfer boy. Blond hair, blue eyes, and way too much confidence. I immediately recognized this somewhat cute boyish face. Mike.

Huh, I guess he was the bravest one of the pack..that is very surprising.

"It's just Bella now," I corrected. It seemed like almost everyone in the hallways stopped to listen. Some attempted to act as if they weren't but most just looked at us like we were animals in the zoo.

"We missed you around here Isabella. I miss you...ugh so..Where's your next class?" he asked. A wave of irrational anger hit me like a freight train.

Now truthfully at this moment, on one hand, I wanted to grab the hair at the nape of his head and repeatedly slam his face into the lockers beside us. I had just told him to call me Bella and classic Newton can't follow simple directions.

On the other hand, he could have easily tried to get the scoop on my whereabouts.

The anger strangely left me just as quickly as it came and because of the bitter aftertaste, I knew now that these random bursts of anger did not belong to me.

_What the hell is going on in Forks High_?

I had to check in my bag. "Um, Government, with Mrs. Stewart."

"I'm headed toward a building near her class I could show you the way..."

I fight for my smile to not look strained. "Thanks, but I think I can find my way."

_** \- Nightfall -**_

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My teachers seemed to have all gotten the "don't address the elephant in the room" memo. I for one was very surprised that not one teacher or student during each of my morning classes attempted to bring up what everyone wanted to know. I mean before my disappearance I had gone to school with these kids my whole life. I had sleepovers with Jessica and Lauren. I got pushed down at the playground by newton. I was once blissfully ignorant of the real world around me too.

I did learn a lot during these classes but none of it had to to with the textbooks. I could hear the gossip throughout the halls and I was surprised to find out that Forks had received seven new students during my absence. It seemed as though I wasn't the first teenager that is causing a lot of lust among the students..and staff.

I had the pleasure of meeting and sitting next to one of the new girls in both Trig and Spanish. Her name was Angela and she had a warmth that radiated from inside her. She was a pretty girl, dark hair, light eyes, and a perfectly symmetrical face. Just after introducing herself to me I felt the presence of magic and new that even though she was not fae—she unknowingly has or will be of assistance to us at some point.

It was interesting meeting her because before that moment—I had tuned out everything that I could, I locked away the most basics parts of who I was because I no longer wanted to be me—to be here.

She walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was a tall girl, several inches taller than my five feet four inches, but she walked in a shy and almost nervous way that somehow made her seem smaller. I couldn't remember her asking me to sit with her but I knew without her confirmation that she was the type of student to ask the student who had nowhere to sit—to sit with her.

We sat at the far end of a full table with several of her friends, who I guess at one time I considered mine.

Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, and Mike all set at the other end of the long lunch table. I could feel the excitement rolling off Lauren. I knew that she was just waiting to overhear anything that she could jump in on.

One thing I learned about Angela is that unlike her peers, she doesn't feel the need to start an unnecessary conversation. We both went and got what Forks high calls lunch and came back to our spots to eat in silence.

I don't know why everything seemed to start hitting my shield all at once but it did.

I started to almost feel overwhelmed—for so long I had removed myself from my whole self and all of these people in close compacity were making it hard to check out. I was starting to notice the different auras in the room, starting to get a feel of some of the next potential outcomes, I was starting to feel sickness coming from different bodies through the cafeteria, all without my conscious decision to feel.

I started to feel as though a thousand needles were poking my brain, so I laid my head down against the table in hopes to concreate. To reel as much in as quickly as possible because even before everything went wrong I had better control over this—over me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela's voice was somewhat comforting but did nothing to stop the needles from poking away.

"I'm fi—" but before I could finish telling her I was fine, everything stopped. It was almost like I pushed out my shield but I knew that wasn't the case because I could still feel it against my skin. It became so quiet and I could feel the air become colder. I raised my head to look in the direction of the cooler air.

It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to pull myself together, that I first saw all of them…again.

That I first saw _him_, again.

_Disbelief. Pure Joy. Love. Lust. All came from me._

_ He _was alive. My husband was alive—but in the next moment, my heart broke. _Pain_. That's all I could feel because as I met my husband's eye not only did no recognition rest in his gaze but I saw that his eyes were no longer the green that mine had copied long ago but now they were the blazing topaz of a vampire.

Before my body could decide what it should be doing, fleeing or running to him. I heard it. If it wasn't for my keen sense of hearing I would have missed it because the voice whispered it so quietly I'm sure every vampire present had to strain to hear it.

"Hey, I know you..."

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Bella is a Fairy. :)**_

_** I have always been obsessed with both Fairy's and vampires and never viewed them as being apart of the same world until the show True Blood. This story will not be like True Blood. Well...maybe some of the sex...and you know..supernatural creatures...but that's it. **_

_**Bella has traveled a lot...and someone remembers her. Who do you think it is? You all will be finding out Bella's back story mainly when the Cullen's find it out or discuss it with her because a great deal of it...overlaps. **_

_** I hope you all liked it. My apologies for any errors... Thank you for reading!**_

_**Reviews are always appreciated, good or bad. **_

_**See you next week...potentially later this week. **_

_**Be safe everyone!**_

_**\- Wutizlyfe**_


End file.
